Burning Within
by Indego
Summary: Hmmm now let's see...Matt has an MSN messenger pal named SoccerFREAK he likes to talk with...and then a new guy with brown hair starts in his school...and for some reason *VBG* he doesn't like him..*YAOI* *Alternate Universe**chap 4 added*
1. Prologue

AN: Oh Holy [insert main character of your religion] I'm writing a AU ****

AN: Oh Holy [insert main character of your religion] I'm writing an AU....*giggle* I didn't think I would do that...but I am....**The Digiworld thing never happened** *sigh* how can I actually do that, I love the digiworld........oh well as we all know...pigs can most defiantly fly *glances over at Patamon* 

****

WARNING: it contains YAOI!!!! More specifically it contains TAITO/YAMACHI

****

DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I've started to get bored at these....I know that you know that I don't own them....I've just borrowed them and will return them safe and sound when I've finished playing with them......*VBG* and I DON'T own MSN messager.......but I do use it alot.......*giggle*

****

BURNING WITHIN

Prologue

I walked into my room threw my schoolbag onto my bed and opened my closet. What was the need for school uniforms anyway, they didn't have them in other countries and that didn't hurt them. I found some comfortable clothes and jumped into them. 

So what should I do now, I sighed and looked over at my schoolbag. 'I could do my homework......nah' I walked over to my computer and pressed the on button, put in my new CD's into my CD player turned it on, turned the volume up full and waited for my computer to load. 

After an eternity and beyond it had finally loaded and I watched as MSN loaded automatically. Only one bud online so far, I click the name and typed.

~BlueEyes~ says: HIYA!!! You home early?!

SoccerFREAK says: Yepp...should´ve told you earlier.....me and my family is moving.... I won't be online for a while.... 

~BlueEyes~ says: oh....you moving far.....??

SoccerFREAK says: nah....not really...dad didn't get a job here but he got one in another town soo...we are moving there..... *sigh*

~BlueEyes~ says: bad huh??! Well they will probably have soccer there too *G*

SoccerFREAK says: ^_^ hope so...well I'll see ya in a couple of days then....I g2g....

~BlueEyes~ says: ok bye bye.... see ya soon...

SoccerFREAK signed out and I was all alone in cyberspace again. I stared at the offline names for awhile, couldn't someone please log in. I sighed and gazed at my watch....I would have to start making dinner in about 1 hour...so what would I do until then? I glanced over to my school bag, maybe I should do my homework.

****

AN: that was the prologue..........soooo....what did you think .....could you possibly put your thoughts in a little review??.....*G* ........Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: yes here is the first chapter ****

AN: yes here is the first chapter................I know [insert your favorite synonym for the word nothing] about season 2.......those [insert swearword] television broadcasters here in Sweden aren't showing them...... *SOBS*....... so...because this is my alternative Universe I have come up with my own versions of the Teenaged Wolfs......and the names of Matt's teachers..........well actually...one of my teachers...............................

Burning within

Chapter 1

It's Friday afternoon and two days since I last heard from SoccerFreak. You may think it's corny but I actually miss talking to him. We could sit for hours just discussing different kinds of butter, yeah the butter on (mackor). It feels good to have online friends, you don't need to keep the façade up around them. Cause it's one in a million that you'll actually have meet them. I was about to turn off the computer when one of my other friends logged in.

~BlueEyes~ says: hey you!!

Computer whiz says: good afternoon! What are you up to?

~BlueEyes~ says: well silly, I'm talking to you...other than that nothin....u?

Computer whiz says: oh...I'm working on a antivirus program. 

~BlueEyes~ says: fun??

Computer whiz says: most definitely.

~*~

The weekend disappears in a heartbeat like every weekend does when you are relaxing or hanging out with the members of my band. I'm pathetic really, my only friends are the band members and the online ones. My dad says I'm antisocial and of course I'm blaming that on my childhood. 

My life is dull , same things day out and day in. Going to school, coming home from school, doing dinner, go to rehearsals and going home. I would really like to live a little but I don't know how that will happen, I'm too lazy. 

I have a little brother, but we don't hang out much, it's not cool to hang out with your big brother. Kids, they grow up way to fast. It seemed like only yesterday he wanted me to tell him what love bugs looked like so he wouldn't get bitten.

I sighed and looked at my hair in the mirrors reflection and decided that the last hours work was finished. I walked out of the bathroom and went over to my room to get my schoolbag. Then I locked the door to me and dads apartment and headed to school.

I closed my locker and leaned against it, staring at the sea of white, forest green and grey. Why on earth would....my trail of thoughts got interrupted by the bell. I walked into the class room and took a seat at my ordinary desk in the back next to the window. Ms. Kanen entered the room with a guy tagging along. He had the biggest mess of hair I have seen in my entire life, how on earth did he get it to stand up like that. 

"Good day class this is your new class mate.....uhm?....." she turned to him with a questioned look.

"Yagami Taichi" he said and gazed over the class room. He had big brown eyes, like his hair....wild. 

"Mr Yagami, you can take the empty desk over there." Ms Kanen said and pointed to the desk next to me. He walked over to the desk, looked around and caught me staring. He gave me a wink and turned his attention to our dull teacher.

A word popped into my mind, cute, but I banished that word from my mind quickly. Guys are NOT supposed think that about other guys, period. But for once there was someone that actually looked good in the school uniform. Ouch, I mentally punched myself and tried to consentrate on what Ms. Kanen was saying about grammar. 

****

AN: ^_^ it contains 549 words .....gomen [**Ashna**][1] **looks like I'm destined to always write short chapters....... *giggle*......PLEASE 'puppy eyes* PLEASE review...............**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=55966



	3. Chapter 2

AN: *grins and winks to James* like I said before ****

AN: *grins and winks to James* like I said before....this is MY alternative universe....*G* and I love Tai's hair in season 01...I'm not letting him cut it.... *glomps Tai and stares into his eyes with her big blue puppy eyes* you are not cutting your hair..ne?? if you did I'll have to kidnap Yama...and you don't want that...ne?! *let's Tai go and he runs away with Yama...afraid of what LiCat would do if she got her hands on him*

Oh and I would like to say TACK! THANKS! ARIGATOU!! To all of you that have reviewed this fic so far.... *runs away to get Yama cause she needs him in this fic*

*Finds them......*

[http://www.angelfire.com/realm/lcnbf/pics.html][1]

****

*blushes*

BURNING WITHIN

CHAPTER 2 

I slammed the door, stormed into my room, slammed that door too and jumped up in bed. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. _He takes my breath away. _No he doesn't, I HATE him. I clutched my head trying to sort out all my thoughts, he is annoying, stupid and he thinks he is special. He really makes me confused.

After a little while I felt a little bit better and walked into the kitchen to make an inventory of the refrigerator. I sighed, I would need to go to the shop before I started dinner. I picked up a piece of paper scribbled down what I needed, took some money from the cookie jar and headed out the door. As I rushed down the stairs, the events from earlier today entered my mind.

At lunch he popped down next to me out of nowhere. He was sitting next to me under MY tree trying to talk to me, making friends? I didn't need HIS friendship, I got along fine without him, right? After a while of him asking me questions trying to start a conversation and I ignoring him he got a little annoyed and my temper started to boil. It ended with a split lip for him, a black eye for me and a trip for the both of us to the principals office.

I brush my thoughts aside when I reached the shop and walked in. I picked up a basket and was walking along searching the shelfs for what I needed when I almost walked into someone. I looked up and my eyes meet two brown ones, it was HIM.

We glared at each other and after a moment his chocolate brown eyes started to melt, God can't he stay mad any longer. No, no I was not going to talk and make friends with him. I rushed past him gathering the things I needed quickly, paid for them and hurried home.

When I got home I to my surprise found that my dad was home, that's really unusual. He was just home for dinner and was going back to work again later he told me. I made dinner, we ate and then he disappeared again leaving me alone to do the dishes. 

When I had finished doing my chores I decided to visit cyberspace for a little while and then watch TV. I really need a new computer it takes this one longer then an eternity to load. When I finally was hooked up I found to my delight that SoccerFreak was back.

~BlueEyes~ says: HIIIIIII!!!!!! I've missed you so much........

SoccerFREAK says: ^_^ you have? Really? ...I missed you too ^_^*

~BlueEyes~ says: ^_^ *sigh* there is a new really annoying kid at school. 

SoccerFREAK says: oh just don't let him/her get to ya.

~BlueEyes~ says: I wont.....so have you started school yet?

SoccerFREAK says: yeah

~BlueEyes~ says: so how was it? Did they have soccer *G*

SoccerFREAK says: good I guess...like any other school....*VBG* yeah they have a soccer team......sooo how is your band doing??

~BlueEyes~ says: ^_^ fine....except Yoshi, he is ill so there isn't going be any rehearsals for a while.... 

SoccerFREAK says: oh.........sorry but I g2g....my mom is nagging me about packing up my clothes from the moving boxes......_

~BlueEyes~ says: ^_^ ok...c-ya later then, byez!

SoccerFREAK says: Bye! Bye! ^_^

****

AN: oooo I'm getting better...this chap has 567 words......so what do you think so far?? PLEASE review..... 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/lcnbf/pics.html



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ****

AN: *runs and hides from CSMars* gomen..sorry....I promise this chapter will have some more words *try's not to giggle but fails*

Gomen yamazaki yuki A.K.A. yuki yamazaki **the plot can only be stretched out to 2-3 maybe 4 chapters more....BUT a plot for a sequel is already forming in my insane mind.......**

oh I haven't told you how old they are...... Tai & Matt = 15yrs old..... oh and *grins* I'm shameless...I'm going to be mentioned in this chapter.

BURNING WITHIN

Chapter 3

I stared at the clock on my bed table, one hour until I had to go up and two hours until I had to go to school. Twisting and turning with dreams and fantasies about him didn't give me a good nights sleep either. Darn that Taichi he is driving me insane. I hadn't had a descent nights sleep for the entire week. Trying to avoid him was hard too, he was always there trying to talk, god he is annoying. Can't he take a hint? 

I spent the hour trying to keep those darn fantasies out of my head, of course I wasn't so success full as I hoped I would be. When the hour of agony was over I got a shower, fixed my hair, had a quick breakfast and rushed to school in ordinary fashion.

The first class was geography with Mr. Ling, I was trying to concentrate at what he was saying but it was hard. My view was starting to get fuzzy and I had to rest my head on my arms. The next thing I knew someone was poking my side. I lifted my head groggily and saw Tai grinning at me, I blinked a few times and then glared at him, why did he have to wake me up.

He mouthed something to me 'you don't want to get caught sleeping do you?' I gave him an evil eye, at least I hope it looked like one. I heard a big sigh from the entire class and turned my attention to the teacher. He was talking about some assignment we had to do over the weekend, do they honestly think that we doesn't have a privet life. Well maybe I don't but the others surly does. 

" You will pair up with the person sitting next to you, you can choose the country but you have to answer these questions." He handed out a pile of papers to Mirai, sitting in the front and she handed them out to everyone. I heard a cough and looked over at the grinning face of Taichi. Oh no I would have to work with HIM, why was life so cruel.

"On Tuesday I want everyone to be ready to present. ok, that was all for today, dismissed" had I slept through the entire lesson? I sighed, glanced over at Taichi and started to gather my geography books. I would have to spend a couple of hours with him either on the net or in a library. I was walking out the classroom door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and meet the gaze of Tachis brown eyes.

"I know the perfect country, I got a pal there. We just have to send her the questions and she'll answer them for us. we don't have to search for the answers." He grinned. God he was standing so close to me, have someone turned up the heat? I'm melting, can't he move away just a little bit.

"I'll just follow you home after school and then we'll send them to her....you do have a computer, right?" don't do this to me. A growl itched in my throat couldn't that bisho...no...couldn't he just leave me alone, to deal with my f* *ked up mind. Looks like he couldn't cause he just stood there and gave me one of his cute smiles. Ugh did I just think that. I didn't get enough sleep, my head is rushing.

"yeah I got a computer with internet connection." Jeezes could his smile get any brighter and his eyes, man, they make me paralyzed.

"cool then I'll follow you home after school" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!

"okay" someone coughed and both our heads turned.

"excuse me but you two are blocking up the door." Mr. Ling said and smiled down at us. We moved and Taichi gave me a nod.

"I'll see ya laterz then!" I gave him a nod and he walked away. Man does he have to walk that way, I get shivers. Maybe he won't bother me for the rest of the day. I was right, I didn't se much of him. On the classes we had together and at lunch he was talking and laughing with a plain looking girl I can't remember the name of. Actually I think I missed him bugging me. 

****

AN: oooo 737 words....................*G* if you wanna know...I was listening to Shania Twain's "Whatever you do, don't!" while I wrote this....^_^I love that song........

*starts to sing* .......deep in denialville trying to fight the way I feel I go yellow when you smile I start blushing my head rushing. If you stand to close to me I might melt down form the heat........I'm gonno go out of my mind, whatever you do, don't even think about it, don't go and get me started, don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby, you stop me in my tracks, my heart pumping to the max, I'm such a sucker for your eyes, they permanently paralyze, whatever you do............................ and the next chapter will be from Tai's POV...and hopefully it will be long..*stops singing and walks out to the kitchen to sign Happy Birthday to her dad cause he is turning 45 today* oh and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 ****

AN: *sniff* people actually like this fic...*sniff* THANK YOU GUYS `N GALS!!!

^_^ my little sister is making me have more of my TW (teenage wolfs)versions in this fic and she wants the chapters to be longer too *glares at sister* she is throwing some of her insane ideas at me.... *tries to dodge them* well we'll see..maybe I'll use them...........*ignores her sister and puts a Celin Dion CD into her 'puter*

BURNING WITHIN

CHAPTER 4

~TAICHI'S POV~

Yes, finally the school day is over. The weekend is here and I'm going to follow that cutie Matt home. For once in my life education is actually good for something. I stopped at his locker, he should be here soon. After 5 boring minutes of staring at a dull white wall that needed some graffiti he finally came. 

He gave me one of his trademark glares and threw his books into the locker. Took out his black jacket and headed for the entrance. Mmm like his butt, I speeded up to walk beside him. We live about 5 minutes a part, that was a great discovery.

He unlocked the door gave me a glare again and then let me in. I walked in looked around, took of my jacket and glanced at my watch.

"where is the computer....it should around the middle of the day in Sweden so if we're lucky she'll be at work and then she'll answer the questions in the wink of an eye." I followed him into his room, it looked nice. But the computer was old.

"Hey we should start a club for owners to old computers" wait a minute he actually laughed.

"yeah we should" he turned it on and sat down in the computer chair while I sat down on his bed. A load grumble was heard, he turned around and smiled. I could feel my cheeks getting that awful color red.

"Wanna eat dinner here??" he actually smiled.

"ok....but beware my friends say I'm a bottomless pit." He laughed again, man, I love his laughs. We walked out to the kitchen and he gave me directions on how to make the table. When I had finished my task he was boiling rise, heating some stew and chopping some strange looking fruit. I walked up to him and he looked up at me and smiled again.

"Wanna taste?" I nodded and he gave me a little piece. I almost choked on it when the door bell started to ring.

"can you answer that?" I nodded, walked out to the hall and opened the door. Outside was two girls and one guy. One of the girls was really pale, like she had never been out in the sun. She had black mascara, black lips, long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was the tallest of them all and a few inches taller then me. She had black boots, baggy black jeans with rivets, a really small black top, a black coat and a dog necklace with rivets. She looked surprised at first then she gave me a warm smile. 

The guy was a little shorter than me, he had a white shirt and khakis. His eyes was almost black, his hair was brown and was tied up in a long pony-tail. He just glared at me suspiciously. The other girl, the blonde blue eyed one, I recognized. She was from our class. She was the same height as the guy and she was wairing a white top, a blue very small skirt and white boots.

"Taichi?...HI...it's Mirai, you remember me?? From class...this is my sister Molle and our friend Hoshi...what are you doing here?....is Matt home....Yoshi has the flu but...." I just stood there and stared, as the words just kept coming out from her mouth. 

"he is in the kitchen" I turned and walked to the kitchen, I could hear they following. 

"mmm Matty-kun is cooking...can we have some too?" the girl named Molle said as we entered the kitchen. He turned around from chopping a cucumber and grinned.

"what are you guys doing here?" 

****

AN: LiCat: TADA!!! You happy now Catin...I've added our TW crew into the story....

Catin: well sis...I'm happy 'bout that but....as most of the reviewers have said..Loooooonnnnngggggeeeeerrrrrrr.....this chap is just 604 words...and you promised that it would be long....

LiCat: did not...

Catin: yes you did...

LiCat: did not......

Catin: you did look.. *points*

LiCat: oh....but look I said hopefully!!..........and I've got some heartbreaking news.....the next chapter is the last one......

Catin: oh...you are evil....but we still got the sequel......

LiCat: yeah....I've already started the beginning and the end of that one.......*giggle*

Catin: *starts to sob* I think the sequel is sad............


	6. Chapter 5

BW5 ****

AN: LiCat:okay here it is the last chapter..................

Catin: *SOBS* sister......you are evil.......

LiCat: you think?...well thank you!!

CHAPTER 5

I'm glad some of the members from my band came. I don't know what I would have done if I had to be alone with him.we had fun the five of us, we even had a little food fight. Well now Taichi had gone home to do his laundry and was coming back tomorrow. 

The band member was still here, Molle was helping me doing the dishes, Hoshi and Mirai was in the livingroom watching TV. She had told them to, why I don't know, she wasin't saying anything. Like she was waiting fo me to tell her something. 

"you know you don't have to but it feels better" what? can she read my mind or something, she hasn't told me that before.

"hum??" she put the plate she was drying down.

"Well something is bothering you.....even Yosh have noticed that" should I tell her that I think that Taichi is ...well that he is attractive?? You really shuldn't have that perspective friends, you can't keep anything secret. She picked up the plate again and put it in it's place.

"I gotto figure something out first then I'll tell you!" she nodded and then, OUCH, pinched my butt.

"ok blondie...let's go and beat the crap out of the 'little kids' in a game of Tekken 3"

~*~

I opened my eyes and stared up at my white ceiling, I have had a good nights sleep for once. Even with those fantasies. Then I heard it again, the reseon why I woke up, the door bell. I slipped into my dressing gown and went to open the door. Outside with a grin on his face was Taichi. I didn't reckon he was a morning person.

"Nice dressing gown" he said with a sweet giggle.

" yeah isn't it....why are you up so early" the giggle turned into a laugh.

"well if you think 11:30 is early....." I checked my watch, he was right.

"go to my room and turn on the computer...I'm going to the bathroom" he grinned and walked towards my room.

" just don't destroy that magnificent hairdo of yours"

~*~

When I got to my room he was just sitting there and staring at the buddy list on my MSN messenger account. I put a chair next to him and sat down.

"Anyone you know?" he jumped, turned around to look at me and grinned.

"Yeah" oh?

"Who?" the world is really small.

"SoocerFREAK" oh...cool?

"oh...cool...if you gave me your mail we could chat too" eeek why did I say that?...maybe I've started to accept 

that I really like him. But I still got butterflies in my stomach, it's 1 to 10000 that he actually likes me that way too.

"I'll send it to ya when I get home.....let's do the homework now" 

~*~

I've never had that fun doing homework, but with him everythin seems fun. But after a couple of hours he had to go home for dinner. It was 20 minutes ago and he had promised to send me his mail addie. I tapped the table when a little pling anounced that SoccerFREAK had logged in.

~BlueEyes~ says: Hi...I just found out that we both know a person

SoccerFREAK says: oh....cool..

~BlueEyes~ says: ^_^ yeah

SoccerFREAK says: hm I really like a person but...

~BlueEyes~ says: why don't you tell her?!

SoccerFREAK says: who said it was a her?

~BlueEyes~ says: uh...you mean you're gay...??

SoccerFREAK says: yeah....

~BlueEyes~ says: Well then why don't you tell him then?!

SoccerFREAK says: you're okay with it?!

~BlueEyes~ says: yeah ^_^ 

~BlueEyes~ says: hey where did you go??

Where did he go? He didn't...I jumped at the sound of the phone. I took a last look at the computer screen begging for SoccerFREAK to answer, I really wanted to talk to him about stuff. But I had to answer the phone. I rushed out and picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi"

"I like you" was that Tai? Am I hallucinating?

"Tai?"

"yeah!" he sounded nervous, what should I do? He liked me, HE like me, he liked ME, Tai LIKED me, SoccerFREAK LIKED me, HE LIKES ME! Then it really can't be wrong, right?!

"I like you too" I heard him let out a happy sigh.

"I'm coming over"

~The End~

****

AN: soooo what did you think? hm? Hm? What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...... and I've just realised that this is the first fic ever I've actually finished... *goes away to celebrate*..............*comes back* The sequel is coming as soon as I've done some research........... **we got the main plot but...we wonder if you have some small idea we could put in??!!! If you do then please put it in an review........... Ja ne!!!**


End file.
